My First Kiss And Then Some Part 2
by Jigglypuff Sucks
Summary: Zelda is heartbroken that the love of her life has been taken from her. What heights will she go to to win her girl back? Part 2 of the Series. SamusxZelda


A/N Yes, I know I said this was going to be a oneshot but I knew that it'd be stupid to just leave a cliffhanger like that at the end of the story. So I added this second chapter. This story is rated M for yuri (that means girl-on-girl). If you are uncomfortable with such subject matter, please go away. My first yuri scene, so no flames!

Disclaimer: ... Wait, what do I say in this disclaimer again? Oh yeah, I DON"T OWN SMASH BROS.!

Zelda was dumbstruck at the news that Samus was married to Peach. How could this be? They were nothing alike. While Samus was shy and normally kept to herself, Peach was an outgoing and flamboyant person. Zelda honestly felt really depressed that Samus was married to Peach, but why was she? Samus was her girlfriend years ago, she should've gotten over her by now. But apparently, she was not. Zelda was laying on her bed in her apartment room when her roommate, Link, came through the door. "Hey Zelda," he called happily. Zelda sat up and asked him confusedly, "What're you so happy about?" Link looked at her with a big smile on his face and said loudly, "I finally got a date with Snake!" Link had come out as a homosexual back when they were in high school and since then he was always chasing after Snake, hoping to at least get his number. Snake was bisexual, or at least that's what he said. Zelda just thinks he was trying to get as much sex as possible, even if it was from a man. Zelda looked down dejectedly as Link's news brought her back to why she was sad in the first place. Link noticed this right away and asked her, "Zelda, is there something wrong?" Zelda looked at him sadly and said, "Do you remember when I was going out with Samus in high school?" "Yeah, why?" "Well, I think I still have feelings for her... but she's married to Peach now. I mean, I did like her in high school, but I didn't think she was my true love. But I ran into her in a bar earlier and I kissed her. I'm not sure, but I'm almost certain I felt a spark, you know, like what people feel when they're in love and they kiss." Link looked at Zelda with an understanding look and said confidently, "Zelda, you get off your butt and go tell Samus how you feel about her." Link stopped Zelda before she could protest, pulled her onto her feet, pushed her out the door, shut it, and locked it. Link then yelled, "Don't come back until you've won your girl back!" Zelda looked at the door, shocked both at Link's forcefulness and that he had the strength to push her out the door without her cooperation. Zelda then knew there was one thing she had to do. She had to get her girl back.

After a while, Zelda discovered that she didn't even know where Samus lived. Maybe she didn't even live in this city! Zelda was hopelessly confused until she remembered something that would definitely help. Marth knew where Samus lived because he'd go over and have tea with Peach, and Zelda knew where he lived. She then got into her car and set off for Marth's house.

Marth's house wasn't far from Zelda's apartment, only a few minutes away. Once she pulled up into his driveway, she stopped and turned the car off. She then got out of my car and knocked three times on his door. Zelda waited for about 30 seconds until somebody answered. What she saw nearly traumatized her. Instead of Marth answering the door, a naked Ike did. Zelda couldn't help but at least slightly shield her eyes from his sweaty body. Marth and Ike had been together ever since high school and were never ashamed of showing their love, which explained why Ike made no effort to cover himself as Marth walked up from behind him. "Well hello Zelda, it's a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe this visit to?" Zelda then replied, "Oh nothing much Marth, I just need Samus' address please." Marth gladly wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Thanks Marth, bye." "Bye Zelda, good luck," Marth called as I pulled out of his driveway. Zelda instantly froze up, how did he know why she needed Samus' address? But Zelda then just shrugged it off, thinking it was just a coincidence. After about 10 minutes of driving, she finally found Samus' house. It was a two-story house that looked almost like a mansion of sorts. Zelda walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell. She waited for about a minute before she decided that no one was home. As Zelda was about to walk back to her car though, she saw the door open, revealing Samus in nothing but a towel.

Just the sight of Samus with just a towel draped over her chest was enough to make Zelda blush to the point of symbolizing a cherry. Samus, recognizing her, invited her inside. Zelda sat down on a couch and Samus sat across from her in a small chair. They sat there in silence for about five minutes before Samus finally asked, "So what're you here for?" This question took Zelda by surprise even though she knew that she'd ask it sooner or later. Zelda thought about what she should say for a while before finally just deciding to come out with it and say, "Samus, when we went out in high school I thought my attraction to you was just a simple act of liking somebody. But now I've realized that that's not the case. Samus... I'm not sure how to say this but... I love you." Zelda took a deep breath afterwards, waiting for Samus' response. After staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Samus got up, walked over to Zelda, tilted her head up, and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. This left Zelda stunned as she looked up at her. Samus leaned in close to her and whispered, "I love you too Zelda."

Just hearing Samus say that was enough to make Zelda's heart melt. But what came next shocked her beyond belief. Samus reached behind her and began unzipping her dress slowly until it left Zelda in nothing but her bra and panties, which Samus got rid of instantly. Soon Zelda was completely naked in front of the love of her life. Samus then dropped her towel to the floor, which allowed Zelda to see the beautiful vixen that she had been dating three years ago. Zelda soon got mad about seeing Samus' body, knowing that if she had just been more bold, she could've been with her already without the risk of getting caught by her wife. Wait... HER WIFE! This was wrong, it was immoral, it was sinful. Samus was cheating on her wife! But Samus didn't care as she gently laid down on top of Zelda. Just feeling her hardened nipples pressing into her breasts were enough to make Zelda moan in pleasure. Yes it was wrong, it was immoral, but it felt so good, so right. Zelda then decided to ask Samus why she didn't seem to care that she was married yet having sex with someone else. "Samus, you shouldn't be doing this. You're married for God's sake!" Samus looked into Zelda's eyes, angry that she stopped their lovemaking session. But soon she just leaned down on Zelda and whispered, "Zelda, I love you and nobody else. Just because I'm married doesn't change that. Yes, I feel guilty about doing this to Peach because she's very nice and sweet. But... dammit, I don't know! Can we just not talk about this now? I want you so badly Zelda." Zelda looked up at her, seeing the longing and lust in her eyes and knowing that she wanted her and her alone was enough to make Zelda want her just as badly as Samus wanted her. "Okay." Samus then began massaging Zelda's breasts gently and took a nipple into her hot mouth. Zelda began moaning more as she started to nibble on and lick her nipples. Samus, while pleasuring Zelda's breasts, then came up and kissed her with so much passion and intensity, she felt like she was about to explode. Then Samus began to lick Zelda's lips with her tongue, asking her permission to enter her mouth. Zelda then decided to open her mouth to allow Samus access. Zelda had still never been kissed since that night she kissed Samus at the bar, but being french-kissed, in her opinion, was even better than being regular kissed. Zelda then slid her tongue into Samus' own mouth, causing her to let out a small moan. But soon Samus started to kiss down to Zelda's neck, licking and kissing the soft skin. But she then began to get more aggressive by biting and sucking on her skin; but oddly, Zelda enjoyed it even more. Samus then began trailing kisses down to Zelda's stomach, stopping to stick her tongue into her belly button, making Zelda almost scream in pleasure. Then Samus reached Zelda's dripping wet womanhood. She could tell how aroused she was so she stuck her tongue out to lick Zelda's swollen clit. She let out another scream of pleasure. Samus then began to suck on Zelda's clitoris as she stuck one of her fingers into her molten core. Zelda was letting out screams and gasps of pleasure until finally, she orgasmed, letting her fluids flow into Samus' mouth, which she swallowed without hesitation. Samus then crawled back up to Zelda's face and kissed her softly. Zelda, still out of breath, looked over at Samus and kissed her deeply. Samus looked at Zelda's beautiful face. The one that Samus missed out on back in high school. She gently cradled her face into Zelda's neck. Zelda then asked Samus, "What if Peach comes home?" Samus looked at her lovingly and whispered, "She's on a business trip for the weekend. Don't worry my love." And with that, the two women fell asleep, cradling each other in their arms.

A/N Well, was it good? Don't worry, I'll continue this series no matter what. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
